Revolution Regained
by werewolfatemyphoenix
Summary: Neville, Ginny, Luna and Seamus find some paint and decide to do some "Redecorating" to annoy Snape and the Carrows. Set during Deathly Hallows. One Shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Neville, Ginny, Luna or any other Harry Potter Character. They are the brilliant and honestly genius creations of the incomparable JK Rowling. The Title "Revolution Regained" is from a song by The Living End from the Album Roll On. I don't own that song or the title, although I do have the album in my room.

-----------

Neville Longbottom lay fully clothed on his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Seventh year boy's dormitory. He was waiting for 12 O'clock when he and a few select members of Dumbledore's Army had arranged to meet in the room of requirement. Earlier at the lunch break Neville; Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood had moved the crate of paint they had found next to someone's dustbin on their last Hogsmede visit from under Neville's bed to the room. As a result of this find they had resolved to sneak out of their beds one night and do some "redecorating", which they knew would send Filch and more importantly the Carrows into a mad rage when they discovered all their hard work in the morning.

Neville looked at the clock on his bedside table, it read 10 minutes to 12. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. As he walked past Harry, Ron and Dean's empty bed he wondered where they were, what they were doing and if they were safe. He bent over Seamus and yelled "DEATH EATERS SEAMUS WAKE UP". Seamus sat bolt upright in bed looking around wildly, and then noticing Neville standing next his bed laughing.

"I'll get you for that Longbottom" Seamus told Neville while trying to hit him with his pillow.

"Ooh I'm so scared, if you're coming get up it's nearly 12"

Seamus got up and started rummaging around in his trunk for some clothes. When he was dressed they made their way to the common room where a red headed girl was sitting by the dying fire waiting for them.

Ginny looked up as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Finally, I've been waiting down here for about an hour" She said with a rebellious grin on her face.

"Well why didn't you go to bed then?" asked Neville

"Wasn't tired. Are you ready for revolution?"

Neville nodded grinning mischievously.

"Lets get to it then. Luna said she'd meet us there."

"Not exactly full on rebellion is? I mean writing, "Snape is a greasy git" on a wall" Seamus pointed out.

"No" replied Ginny "But it is fun to watch Filch trying to wash it off, even without the permanent sticking charms. Come on Luna will be waiting.

They filed out of the portrait hole and they proceeded to a certain stretch of wall on the seventh floor opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls to do ballet.

Neville, Ginny and Seamus walked across the stretch of wall three times willing into existence the room of requirement. As they turned the third time a door appeared and the three of them went in. The crate of paint was sitting in the corner where he Luna and Ginny had left it.

"I was wondering when you would get here, I thought perhaps you had run into a wrackspurt" said a dreamy voice from a corner. Neville looked around and saw Luna sitting in an armchair on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Luna. Ready to get going?"

They each grabbed a few cans of brightly coloured paint each and exited the room.

They started in the corridor outside the room writing messages containing wishes of ill health towards Amycus and Alecto Carrow and Death Eaters in general.

As they were writing "Dumbledore's army: still recruiting" in 6 foot high letters in the corridor outside the headmaster's office Neville thought he heard something. As he hissed at the others to be quiet, he heard the unmistakeable shuffling sound that meant Filch was approaching. He turned to the others and whispered "Filch. Run".

They ran down a corridor, not knowing where exactly they were going or where Filch was. They stopped halfway down a corridor, and heard the unmistakable voice of Professor Severus Snape. They could see him from where they were hiding talking to Filch.

"Did you see who it was?" Snape was asking

"No. But I have a sneaking suspicion it was Longbottom and that Dumbledore's army lot. It's not the first time they've been out at night wreaking havoc."

"Yes. Well they can't have gotten far. Find them and bring them to my office"

"Yes Headmaster"

Having heard this Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Luna hurried away as quickly and silently as they could. Ginny lead the way down a corridor concealed behind a tapestry. It came out near the Ravenclaw common room. They could hear Filch's shuffling steps and Mrs Norris' yowling.

"Quick Luna go into your common room, we'll try and get ours" Neville said hurriedly.

Luna tried to protest but stopped as the sounds of Filch grew louder and ran for the door leading to Ravenclaw tower. The other three ran on the opposite direction towards Gryffindor tower.

As he reached the portrait Neville felt he had never been so happy to see the Fat lady.

"What sort of time do you call this?" the fat lady scolded.

"Yeah Yeah, Gerumbli gardensi, let us in." Neville said, and the portrait swung forward to admit them the Fat Lady muttering about not being appreciated.

"That was close," muttered Ginny "I'm going to bed, night"

Neville awoke the next morning to Seamus' pillow hitting him in the face.

"Is that the best you can muster Finnigan?" Neville asked him.

"You just wait til you back is turned I'll get you with something so good you die of shock then and there" Seamus retorted cockily

"Yeah sure. I can't wait to see the Carrow's faces when they see what we did" He said excitedly.

"Or Snape's when he gives us detention?"

"OK, that one isn't so funny" Neville conceded.

They both headed down to breakfast. As they reached the marble staircase in the entrance hall Neville could hear yelling coming from the Great Hall. As he and Seamus entered they could see Alecto Carrow, her brother Amycus and Professor Snape having a heated argument. They were trying to figure out who had left the vengeful messages on all the walls.

As Neville took a seat next to Ginny Snape's eyes fell on them, and his mouth curled into the familiar sneer. He billowed over to the Gryffindor table like an oversized bat.

"Longbottom I know it was you that wrote all those lovely messages outside my office last night. You will report to Professor Carrow's office at 8 o'clock tonight for a detention."

Ginny and Seamus started shouting at him saying things like "you cant' prove it" and several other things that made Snape's lip curl more.

"Weasley, Finnigan you will join Longbottom this evening and every other evening until you learn some manners" Snape then swept away to the staff table, his black cloak flapping behind him, giving the impression of an overgrown greasy haired bat.

"Great. Detention with Carrow. I would rather go ten rounds with an annoyed Hippogriff. Though I have the feeling a Hippogriff is a tad less brutal than a couple of death eaters" Ginny fumed

"Could be worse," muttered Neville

"How could it be worse?" retorted Ginny angrily

"Could be raining" Neville said looking up at the enchanted ceiling. As he looked a grey cloud rolled over it and as if to prove him wrong started raining.

**A/N: **Not bad for a first attempt I think. Well it could be a lot worse. Please let me know what you think of it even if just to say, "Don't give up your day job". (I don't have a day job but that's beside the point). I just ran out of metaphorical cookies, but I'll give you a metaphorical cupcake for a review.


End file.
